AKM
For other uses of the acronym AKM see AKM (disambiguation) |type=Assault rifle |is_ranged=yes |service=1959-present |used_by=See Users |wars=Vietnam War, Soviet war in Afghanistan, Iran Iraq War, Chechen War, various others |designer=Mikhail Kalashnikov |design_date=1950s |manufacturer= |unit_cost= |production_date= |number= |variants=AKMS, AKMP, AKML, AKMLP, AKMSP, AKMSN, AKMSNP |spec_label= |weight= (AKM) (AKML) (AKMS) (AKMSN) |length= (AKM, AKML) stock extended / stock folded |part_length= |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= |cartridge=7.62x39mm |caliber= |barrels= |action=Gas operated, rotating bolt |rate=600 rounds/min |velocity= |range=100 to 1,000 m sight adjustments |max_range= |feed=30-round box magazine |sights=Rear sight notch on sliding tangent, front post, sight radius }} The AKM (Russian: Автомат Калашникова Модернизированный; Avtomat Kalashnikova Modernizirovanniy or "Kalashnikov automatic rifle modernized") is a 7.62 mm assault rifle designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov, it is an upgraded version of the 7.62 mm AK-47 rifle and was developed in the 1950s. Introduced into service with the Red Army in 1959, it is the most ubiquitous variant of the entire AK series of firearms and it has found widespread use with most members states of the former Warsaw Pact and its many African and Asian allies. Production of Soviet rifles was carried out at both the Tula Arsenal and Izhevsk Mechanical Works. Design details Compared to the AK-47, the AKM features enhancements that optimized the rifle for mass production, some parts and assemblies were also conceived using simplified manufacturing methods. As a result of these modifications, the AKM’s weight was reduced by approx. 1 kg, the accuracy was increased and several reliability issues were addressed. The AKM’s receiver, compared to the AK-47, has a stamped sheet metal housing to which a rear stock trunnion and forward barrel trunnion are fastened using rivets. The receiver housing also features a rigid tubular cross-section support that adds structural strength. Guide rails that assist the bolt carrier’s movement are installed inside the receiver through spot welding. The forward barrel trunnion has a non-threaded socket where the barrel is embedded and a hole for a pin that secures the barrel in place. The rear trunnion has two extended mounting arms on both sides that support the buttstock. The stamped dust cover contains both longitudinal and latitudinal reinforcing ribs for increased durability. The AKM’s barrel is installed in the forward trunnion and pinned (as opposed to the AK-47, which has a threaded trunnion and a barrel that is screwed-in). Additionally the barrel has horizontal guide slots that help align and secure the handguards in place. To increase the weapon’s accuracy during rapid fire, the AKM was fitted with a spoon-shaped compensator that helps redirect expanding propellant gases upward during firing. The compensator is screwed on to the threaded muzzle end of the barrel. The AKM also has a modified trigger assembly, equipped with a hammer-release delaying device (installed on the same axis pin together with the trigger and semi-automatic sear). This device reduces the weapon’s rate of fire, which also reduces the dispersion of bullets when firing in fully-automatic mode and prevents the weapon from firing out of battery (without the bolt being fully closed). The hammer was also changed and equipped with a protrusion that engages the rate reducer and the trigger has only one notched hammer release arm (compared to two parallel arms in the AK-47). soldier trains with a Romanian-built variant of the AKM alongside U.S. Marines.]] The gas block in the AKM does not have a cleaning rod capture or sling loop but is instead fitted with an integrated bayonet support collar that has a cleaning rod guide hole. The forward sling loop was relocated to the front handguard retainer cap, the handguard retainer also has notches that determine the position of the handguards on the barrel. The AKM’s laminated wood handguards have lateral grooves that help securely grip the rifle. Gas relief ports that alleviate gas pressure in the piston cylinder (placed horizontally in a row on the gas cylinder in the AK-47) were moved forward to the gas block and placed in a radial arrangement. The AKM’s bolt carrier is slightly lighter in weight and despite some minor differences in its shape – it can be used interchangeably with the AK-47’s bolt carrier and bolt. The wooden stock used in the AKM is further hollowed in order to reduce weight and is different in shape to a small degree. The AKM uses a modified return spring mechanism, which replaces the single recoil spring guide rod with a dual “U”-shaped wire guide. The AKM’s rear sight consists of a drop-arm with a range scale marked from 100 to 1,000 m (graduated every 100 m), as compared to that of the original AK-47, which was graduated to 800 meters. The rear sight leaf’s position teeth that secure the sliding adjustable notch were transferred over from the right to the left edge of the drop arm. The front sight post also has a slightly different shape and its bottom portion is more narrow. The AKM comes supplied with a different accessory kit that contains an M1959 6H4 or 6H3-type bayonet (that forms a wire-cutting device when coupled with its scabbard) and comes with synthetic or alloy magazines. The kit also comes with a punch used to drive out various pins and a device that aids in assembling the rate retarding mechanism. The AKM uses the same ammunition as the AK-47, the 7.62x39mm M43 intermediate rifle cartridge. The arrangement of mechanisms and parts in the AKM and their interaction during loading and firing is practically identical to AK-47, the only difference being the trigger assembly (during the return stage of the bolt carrier on fully automatic mode) as a result of incorporating the rate reducer device. Variants The main variant of the AKM is the AKMS (S – So skladnym prikladom), which was equipped with an under-folding metal shoulder stock in place of the fixed wooden stock. The metal stock of the AKMS is somewhat different from the folding stock of the previous AK-47 model as it has a modified locking mechanism, which locks both support arms of the AKMS stock instead of just one (left arm) as in the AK-47 folding model. The AKM was produced in the following versions: AKMP, AKML and AKMLP, whereas the AKMS led to the following models – AKMSN, AKMSP and AKMSNP. The AKMP rifle uses subdued tritium-illuminated aiming points integrated into the front and rear sight. These sights enable targets to be engaged in low-level light conditions, i.e. when the battlefield is illuminated with flares, fires or muzzle flashes or when the target is visible as a shadow against an illuminated background. The sliding notch on the sight arm is then moved to the “S” setting (which corresponds to the “3” setting in the AKM). The sight itself is guided on the sliding scale and has a socket, which contains a tritium gas-filled capsule directly beneath the day-time notch. The tritium front post installs into the front sight base using a detent and spring. The AKML comes equipped with a side-rail used to attach a night vision device. The mount comprises a flat plate riveted to the left wall of the receiver housing and a support bracket fixed to the mounting base with screws. To shield the light-sensitive photo detector plate of the night vision sight, the weapon uses a slotted flash suppressor, which replaces the standard recoil compensator. The AKML can also be deployed in the prone position with a detachable barrel-mounted bipod that helps stabilize the weapon and reduces operator fatigue during prolonged periods of observation. The bipod is supplied as an accessory and is carried in a holster attached to the duty belt. The AKMLP is a version of the AKML with tritium sights (as in the AMKP). The AKMSP rifle is fitted with tritium night sights, just like the AMKP. The AKMSN model is derived from the AKMS and features an accessory rail used to mount a night vision sensor as seen on the AKML and additionally a flash hider and bipod. The left arm of the AKMSN’s folding stock is bent outwards in order to avoid the sight mount bracket during folding and the sling loop was moved further to the rear. A version of the AKMSN additionally supplied with factory tritium night sights is called the AKMSNP. A version of the AKM with a modified lower handguard designed to accept the 40 mm wz. 1974 Pallad grenade launcher was developed in Poland and designated the karabinek-granatnik wz. 1974. Users * * * * * * – Manufactured by Norinco as the Type 56. * – Manufactured by the state arsenal as the MPi-KM (fixed stock) and MPi-KMS-72 (AKMS). * – MISR, manufactured under license at the Maadi Company for Engineering Industries in Cairo. * – Holds stocks of imported AKM clones for reserve service (the Chinese Type 56 known as the RK 56 TP http://www.mil.fi/maavoimat/kalustoesittely/index.dsp?level=63&equipment=40 and the East German MPi-KM as the RK 72 http://www.mil.fi/maavoimat/kalustoesittely/index.dsp?level=63&equipment=39) along with locally designed AK derivatives (the RK 62 and the RK 95 TP) for its active units. * – Locally manufactured by the state arms plant FEG as the AK-63 or AMM in current Hungarian military service. This is a conventional AKM clone which replaced the earlier AKM-63, which was similar but had a modified handguard. A model with a side-folding stock was also made as the AMD-65, or Automata Módosított Deszantfegyver ("Automatic Modified Descent weapon"). A rare carbine variant with a proprietary side-rail optic mount was also introduced, designated AMP-69. Produced at the state manufacturing plant FÉG. * * – Type 68. * – Accepted into service with the Polish Armed Forces in 1956 as the karabinek AKM. Produced locally at the Łucznik Arms Factory since 1966. * – Built locally as the AIM. Almost identical to the Soviet AKM with the exception of the handguard, which features a vertical forward grip. A version of the AKMS is known as the AIMS. * * * * * – Several variants based on the AKM built by Zastava Arms factory, most notably the M70 and M70B. http://www.zastava-arms.co.yu/images/vojni/7_62/762_engleski.htm See also * AK-74 * RPK Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault rifles